


White Pants

by Meztli



Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Majin Buu Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Chi-Chi's looks really good in her new outfit
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	White Pants

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of GoChi Week 2020. Prompts: Formal Wear/ Birthday Suit

Her hair is different today. Her outfit, too. She’s never worn those pants before, and that top has been sitting in her closet since even before he died.

She looks good in those clothes and that’s precisely the reason he wants to remove them. He’s only been holding off from doing so because he hasn’t really had a chance to. 

Friends and family surround him at every turn, wanting his attention because they think he’s some sort of hero.

Well, the only attention he wants at the moment is his wife’s, and he can’t wait any longer to recieve it, so he pulls Chi-Chi off to the side as soon as the crowd begins to thin and gets increasingly drunker. 

“What is it Goku?”

“I want to have sex,” he replies, blurting out the thing that’s been on his mind since he laid eyes on her earlier that day. 

Chi-Chi’s face gets adorably red at his honest remark, before scrunching up into that little scowl he so loves seeing on her. 

“Goku! We’re at Bulma’s house. We can’t possibly do it here.”

“Then let’s go home,” he says, holding her against him as he presses two fingers to his forehead.

In a fragment of a second they’re back at their home, specifically their bedroom, where they’ve made love many times throughout the years of their marriage. 

Chi-Chi scolds him for being so impulsive, for leaving Goten alone at the Briefs’, but he assuages her concerns in reminding her that Goten will be fine, he stays over often enough for it to be like his second home and family.

As she’s scolding him, his eyes veer down to appreciate the swell of her breasts straining against her blouse. Somehow the pearls around her neck oddly add another layer of appeal he never would’ve imagined to be the case.

She’s so feisty, his little wife. He takes her chin in his fingers and clamps his mouth over hers, converting her complaints into surprised muffles as he sweeps his tongue against hers. She tastes like champagne and chocolate, but it’s not just her mouth he wants to taste.

It takes only a couple of seconds before Chi-Chi gives into his kisses, making pleasant, soft noises at the back of her throat as she melts and molds her supple body against his. 

Her hands move up and massage the back of his neck, tangle in his hair, meanwhile he cups her ass and presses her groin closer to him, feeling the heat of her respond to his desire. 

He pulls away from their impassioned kiss so he can tell her how much he wants her, how he’s been aching for her the entire time at the party. 

“You look absolutely incredible. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you the whole time.”

Chi-Chi gets coy with him, playing with her hair the way she would when they were teenagers. He didn’t know what a subtle flirtatious gesture like that meant back then, but now he’s all too aware of its suggestive playfulness. “Goku-sa, I… You really mean it?”

Goku laughs, finding her stubbornness to preserve her sense of modesty both silly and endearing. “Of course I do. I’ve been fighting back my urges but I couldn’t any longer. Look how hard you’ve made me.”

He signals at his crotch, where his shaft is on alert and raising the fabric of his trousers. He hates this stuffy suit, but Chi-Chi wanted him to wear it so he wore it. Now he can’t wait to get it off, for more than just the reason of discomfort. 

But more pressingly, he can’t wait to undress Chi-Chi, savoring the way the fabric compliments and hugs her body, eating her up with his eyes with what he can imagine to be a predatory look. He just can’t help it. Chi-Chi stirs something primal within him that no one else can, and by the smell she’s emitting from her groin, he can tell she feels similarly as well.

Without saying anything further, Chi-Chi begins to unbutton her blouse, looking at him in the eyes as she does so. At the same time, Goku begins to peel off his heavy jacket, then his shirt, not bothering to unbutton it as he rips it off him impatiently. He knows she’s going to give him hell for it later, but right now, the looks on her face tells him that move made her pulsate with desire.

He helps her with her white pants, appreciating the way they hug her full hips one last time before he slides them off. She’s wearing a nude-shade of panties, which she explains she did so that they wouldn’t show through the white pants. 

His mouth waters as he stares at her fleshy mound, still covered with fabric that is beginning to soak through with her arousal. 

He munches on her pussy through the fabric, causing Chi-Chi to gasp in pleasure, before moving it to the side so he can dive in and slip his tongue into her moist slit. 

“Mmmf, so good,” he says against her flaps. 

Out of all the things he’s eaten throughout his lifetime, and post-lifetime, she’s the tastiest thing he’s ever had. He loves how velvety her walls are, how her juices flow and dribble down his chin. 

Chi-Chi is panting heavily as he laps her up hungirly, and when he looks up to catch her eyes, she moans even louder, throwing her head back in rapture. 

Normally, he would lick her and suck her until she came all over his mouth, but his cock is so desperate that he just can’t contain himself any further. 

Standing, he drags his shaft under and along her wetness, delighted at how absolutely drenched she is.

“Let me put in ya, already. Please. My cock can’t bear it.”

“Don’t talk that way,” Chi-Chi says, feigning to be scandalized when he knows she secretly likes it when he says lewd things to her.

He kisses her again, wetting her lips with her own nectar. 

She’s already removed her bra by now, exposing how erect her nipples are as they poke out in the air. He gives one of them a quick tug with his teeth, giving her left ass cheek a good smack at the same time, right before he picks her up and slides her down onto his shaft.

Goku smirks in satisfaction at the pleasureful gasp she makes as he lances her, finding it so hot how after all this time her cunt is still so tight. 

His hands grip the underside of her thighs to help keep her balanced as he thrusts his hips up repeatedly into her while standing, delighted at how her thigh muscles bunch up as they work to keep her body propped up against his. 

Moans of pleasure flow out freely from her parted mouth, and they sound so delicious he has to swallow them with a deep, heated kiss. 

When their tongues part, Goku lifts her legs up even further, raising them to rest on his shoulders as he continues to impale her on his cock. 

And while he is immensely enjoying entering her from this angle, he wants to switch it up a bit. 

Still inside of her, he walks them over to the bed, sitting down at the edge of the mattress so that she's now straddling him, her legs hugging both sides of thighs. 

She then takes over the rhythm, becoming the one to set the pace as she moves her hips in sensuous, fluid patterns. 

She’s working him so good that he lies back into the mattress and let’s her continue her erotic movements , deciding to enjoy how her fleshy breasts bounce up and down as she punges repeatedly onto him. 

The vision is so tantalizing that his hands move up eagerly to cup each breast, giving them a few squeezes before he relinquishes them to watch them bounce around some more.

From this angle, he can see just how swollen her clit is, and it's so cute and sexy that he just has to pinch it. ChiChi gasps out as his fingers clench down on her pink bud, her soft gasps turning into throaty moans as she bucks faster on top of him. His meat feels her walls quiver to the brink of ecstasy, and in doing so he feels his own seed start to build up. Soon, they are both spilling their sultry liquids in and over each other, and it’s so much of it that it soaks the bed sheets beneath them. 

Chi-Chi collapses down against him, panting and covered in sweat. 

He kisses the top of her head, feeling her heart beat fast against his, groaning when she slides off his still twitching dick. 

He's spent himself inside her but he's just getting started. 

They have a lot of years to make up for, and Goku plans on doing just that for the remainder of the night, and every other night, until he's sure they've made up the lost time they've spent away from each other. 

He doesn't think he ever will, but he can damn well try to as he feels himself stiffen once again, joining his body with hers for another round of hot, delicious sex.


End file.
